1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas storage apparatus that includes gas tanks for storage of gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of gas tanks for storage of gas have been proposed. One known method for storing gas involves the occlusion or adsorption of gas in a prescribed storing/adsorbing material. For example, a hydrogen storage tank that stores hydrogen gas using a hydrogen-storing material stored inside the tank is known. In addition, a hydrogen storage tank is known wherein a heat transfer medium channel is disposed on the outer circumference of the tank and a thermal conduction material that transfers heat between the heat transfer medium inside the heat transfer medium channel and the hydrogen-storing material is disposed inside the tank.
In a gas storage apparatus equipped with a gas storage tank, the number of gas storage tanks may be increased in order to increase gas storage capacity. When the number of gas storage tanks is increased, thereby realizing a gas storage apparatus incorporating multiple gas storage tanks, there is a risk that the arrangement of the pipes used to circulate the coolant or other fluid will become complex. However, sufficient attention has not been paid to the specific design of the arrangement of the pipes used to circulate coolant or other fluid in a gas storage apparatus incorporating multiple gas storage tanks.